Shane
Shane Lee Yaw (born ), better known online as Shane Dawson (or shane), is an actor, writer, producer, author, and YouTuber. He has also earned the spot of Mr. YouTube a few years ago. He won a Teen Choice Award in 2010 in the category "Choice Web Star". In the same year, he won a Streamy award for "Best Vlogger". Shane was known for his multiple characters played by himself. His characters were Shanaynay (his most-popular and most recognizable one out off all the other personalities), Ned the Nerd, Fruitlupe, S. Deezy, Paris Hilton, Shane's Mom (the opposite of his real mother), the superhuman Switch, and Aunt Hilda. He has three channels: ShaneDawsonTV (his channel for sketches), Human Emoji (his second channel, which has not been in use for some time now), and shane (his vlogging channel, which he now uses as his main channel). He previously lived in LA with his fiancé Ryland Adams and his sister Morgan Adams, who are both YouTubers as well. He mostly collabs with Garrett Watts (his friend) and Andrew Siwicki (his cameraman). He has started making more in-depth long, multi-part series' with other YouTubers and celebrities, such as Jeffree Star, Grav3yardgirl, and Molly Burke, and Kathy Griffin. These selected series have similarities to traditional television shows and are considered quite entertaining. He currently resides in Calabasas. Biography Shane grew up in California and graduated from Lakewood High School in 2006. When he was a teenager, he was obese and had an alcoholic father, who later separated from his family. Back then, his family was very poor and this caused him to be bullied a lot in school; until he started YouTube. Channels ShaneDawsonTV He started the channel on March 10, 2008, but his first video upload was not until July 2, 2008. At this time, his channel mostly consisted of shorter videos, his first being only 4:54. His first proper sketch video was HODINI'S STREET MAGIC. The video that he himself alleges shot him to fame was his FRED IS DEAD! video. He also became the first person to have 2 channels at over a million subscribers in the same year, counting this channel and ShaneDawsonTV2. On March 31, 2012, he uploaded his first original music video, entitled "SUPERLUV" MUSIC VIDEO by SHANE DAWSON, to his channel, which uses his emo character, Switch. The song "Superluv" was fairly successful, reaching #28 in the iTunes Pop Chart. Since then, he has released 9 other original music videos, his most recent being titled "FAMOUS YouTubeR" - MUSIC VIDEO, released on November 27, 2015. He also released a Christmas song on December 7, 2012 that hit the top of the iTunes holiday charts. It went from 24 to 10 and maintained this range. It is titled "MAYBE" Music Video by Shane Dawson. As of July 2017, he has produced and uploaded 6 short films, 4 being about Shane's life and/or childhood. The most recent of his short films, titled "THE LOTTERY" - SHORT FILM, was released December 12, 2016, gaining over 4.9 million views as of July 2017 (likely to increase to 10 million in the near future). Also as of July 2017, his channel has been inactive for over 6 months, his latest upload already mentioned above as "THE LOTTERY" - SHORT FILM. HumanEmoji This channel started on April 3, 2009. The main reason behind this was that Shane kept putting behind the scenes and bloopers on his website. With all the traffic of fans wanting to see it, the website kept crashing and it was expensive to fix it. He uploaded the behind the scenes to this channel and later started putting vlogs on it. The two biggest series on this channel were "Ask Shane", a series which is a question and answer, and "Viewer Orgy Party" which is a reverse on the "Ask Shane" idea, instead of him being asked questions, he would ask them to his fans. In February 2011, he moved "Ask Shane" to his main channel (ShaneDawsonTV) because he found it was too much work to produce one every week, but he still did them occasionally. "Viewer Orgy Party" has also been moved to his main channel for the same reason, but he does not produce them very often. In April 2015, about three years after he had uploaded his last video on the channel, he changed the name of the channel to Human Emoji with no explanation why. shane This is his latest channel. It started on September 21, 2005 by another user. Because the channel was inactive, Shane asked YouTube if he could have it to which they said yes. He started using it in April 2009. This channel is his main vlog channel. For about a year, Shane has left the content which made him famous which was sketch comedy and went full time into vlogging which has also made him garner fame in the past, but not at first. Shane has commented that this channel is mainly seen by his hardcore fans, so he doesn't mind. For a long time, this channel had the least subscribers and views of out all his channels. Due to his excessive use on the channel now with him now abandoning the others, it has 13 million subscribers and 3 billion views more than his previous main channel, ShaneDawsonTV and even more on his previous second main channel, ShaneDawsonTV2 (now Human Emoji). In the beginning of 2012, Shane started a series called "Hanging with Shane" where he uploads a video every weekday made with footage of his everyday life. Some of the main people we see in these are his mom, brother (Jerid), Lauren (his producer), Bree Essrig, Steve Greene, Kate (katsketch), Shanna Malcolm (HeyYoShanna), and Lisa Shwartz (lisbug). He invented a theme song to it which fans send in submissions to be heard. The lyrics are, 'Are you bored as fuck? Well you're in luck! 'Cause you're hanging with Shane!". The outro has Mike Anderson, a friend of Shane's who recently moved away from the LA area. He sings, "So leave a comment, on Shane's facebook wall, and you may find yourself in tomorrow's video. Like those guys, and those girls too. Who left their comments, well how 'bout you?". He has recently stopped the daily vlogs due to the feeling of it being like "work" and also thought it was the same thing over and over again and that his vlogs started losing its "magic." He more recently started the vlogs again in which he also plays requested games and collaborations with other YouTubers. In early November 2017, Shane announced that he now has merchandise on Amazon.com/shanedawson. Personal life Shane's had rumors of him being gay; these are false as he has admitted in a video to breaking up with his at that time present girlfriend, but in one of his videos, he was dared to kiss fellow YouTuber Onision, he completed the dare even though he clearly didn't want to. After the dare, he stated that this won't help the gay rumors of him. Shane uses the rumour as the brunt of jokes which his characters direct at him. Shane also kissed Joey Graceffa in May of 2013. In a YouTube video posted on July 7, 2015, Shane came out to his audience as bisexual. He had two brothers, Jerid and Jacob. Jerid also has a YouTube channel called coolguywithglasses. His father was an abusive alcoholic who abandoned Shane when he was 9, having addressed that many times in his videos. Shane though always added that this has never hindered him and that not having a father would make him strive to be a better father for when he has children of his own. Shane has also come out publicly about being overweight in high school, also about being bullied due to his weight, and it has caused him to suffer from depression, which grew much worse after the death of his grandmother. From 2011–2015, Shane was in a relationship with Lisa Schwartz. In October 2016 Dawson confirmed he was dating former Clevver News host Ryland Adams.https://www.instagram.com/p/BL74o8KAB7b/?taken-by=shanedawson&hl=en He also had multiple pets: 4 dogs; named Miley (As of May 1st 2017 she has passed away), Charlie, Chocolate & Unicorn (Or Corny), Uno, Honey and 3 cats; named Cheeto, Muffins and Snoop. In May 2017, a rumor started on Facebook that Shane died in a car crash. This was quickly proven to be false. In November of 2017, Shane started a 3 part series with his father that he uploaded on his "shane" YouTube channel as well as a series of meeting up with important people in his past life. The Mind Of Jake Paul The Mind of Jake Paul is an American documentary web series. The web series was announced on September 11, 2018 through Dawson's Twitter account as well as a trailer and extended trailer which were posted on his YouTube channel on September 11, 2018 and September 21, 2018, respectively. The series premiered on September 25, 2018 on his YouTube channel and concluded after eight episodes on October 18, 2018. Episodes 'The Mind of Jake Paul' This episode starts with Shane bringing up criticism of the series. Shane video calls iNabber to ask him about the history of Jake and Logan Paul. iNabber tells him the various controversies that the two have been in, and they discuss Jake Paul's YouTube persona. 'The Dark Side of Jake Paul' Shane meets with a licensed marriage and family counselor (Kati Morton) regarding potential mental disorders of YouTube personalities. 'The Family of Jake Paul' This episode starts with Shane addressing the controversy regarding the previous episode as well as Logan Paul's response to the series. Shane later performs an armchair analysis of the Paul family, looking at Greg Paul, Jake and Logan's father; as well as Pamala Stepnick, their mother. He declares his intent to interview Nick Crompton, a former member of Team 10, to investigate both Jake and Greg Paul's management of Team 10. 'The Enemies of Jake Paul' Shane Dawson goes to Nick Crompton's house, interviews him, and discusses the controversies behind Team 10, such as the Alissa Violet drama and why Nick left. 'The World of Jake Paul' Shane goes to the Team 10 House for the first time and meets Jake Paul face to face. Shane has Kati go undercover as his producer in order to examine Jake and his behavior in real life. 'The Secrets of Jake Paul' Shane goes to Walmart with Team 10, and talks to Jake and Erika about the allegation that FaZe Banks assaulted Jake's assistant. Shane interviews Erika one-on-one about the influences in Jake's life. 'The Ex Girlfriend of Jake Paul' Shane goes to the Clout Gang and meets Alissa Violet, interviews her, and discusses the real truth about the drama that happened last year with her and Jake. She discusses her experience with him in the Team 10 House as well as the Logan Paul and Jake Paul cheating drama. 'Inside The Mind of Jake Paul' Shane interviews Jake about his past controversies, including the Martinez Twins' departure from Team 10, the allegation that FaZe Banks assaulted Jake's assistant, Logan Paul's suicide video controversy, and his past relationship with Alissa Violet. Losin' it Shane sold a television show to NBC, which is a TV Show based on his life while working at Jenny Craig. Losin' It is the current working title for the series. The current plot for the series is "Workplace comedy set at a weight-loss center that goes into chaos when its most successful client shares his inspiration by becoming a consultant, getting promoted to manager by the end of his first day." (IMDB) Later it was revealed that the show wasn't going into production due to reasons unknown. Podcast Shane announced that he and his friend Lauren (Who produces Shane's main channel videos) would be starting a podcast called "Shane & Friends". The show started on June 4, 2013 and ever other week there will be a new podcast. During the podcasts, there will be interviews with other YouTubers and Celebrities. The podcasts are free to listen or download on either iTunes or SoundCloud. On Episode 25, Lauren decided to leave the podcast. After she left, Shane has added in new Guest Co-Hosts every week up until Episode 29, when Jessie Buttafuoco appeared as the guest co-host and has stayed on there ever since until Episode 31, where she officially joined as the official co-host of the podcast due to popular demand. In November 2017, Fullscreen, who produces Shane and Friends, announced it was ending in early 2018. Controversy The Mind Of Jake Paul Series Dawson became the subject of controversy after the vlog series' second episode, "The Dark Side of Jake Paul". In the episode, Dawson meets with Kati Morton, a marriage and family counselor who makes YouTube content talking about psychology. Dawson meets Morton with the intent of learning what a sociopath literally is, and to ask if Jake Paul could be identified as one. This angered some people, claiming that Dawson is trying to diagnose someone that he has never met, making light of a serious situation. Dawson addressed the controversy in the next video, "The Family of Jake Paul", explaining that his intentions were to never diagnose someone with sociopathy, and he apologized to anyone he may have offended. Chuck E Cheese Recycled Pizza Conspiracy Theory In February 2019, Dawson released a video called "Investigating Conspiracies with Shane Dawson". In one of the conspiracies, Dawson talked about his theory that Chuck E Cheese pizzas are made from recycled pizzas, and was confused at why the pieces don't line up. To test his theory, Dawson went to a nearby Chuck E Cheese, and was shocked when the pizza he ordered was disjointed. Dawson's video went viral, and caused multiple other YouTubers go to Chuck E Cheese to test the theory for themselves. Due to the popularity the theory was getting, Chuck E Cheese responded to the theory on their official Twitter account, claiming it to be false. While many YouTubers liked Dawson's video and thought it brought up some valid points, he received some criticism as the claims made against Chuck E Cheese could've been harmful to the business and deter viewers who may have planned to visit. Subscriber milestones *1 million subscribers: September 9, 2011 *2 million subscribers: June 24, 2013 *3 million subscribers: November 19, 2013 *4 million subscribers: August 3, 2014 *5 million subscribers: June 24, 2015 *6 million subscribers: December 27, 2015 *7 million subscribers: June 8, 2016 *8 million subscribers: September 22, 2016 *9 million subscribers: January 30, 2017 *10 million subscribers: July 16, 2017 *11 million subscribers: November 2, 2017 *12 million subscribers: January 30, 2018 *13 million subscribers: April 18, 2018 *14 million subscribers: June 20, 2018 *15 million subscribers: July 19, 2018 *16 million subscribers: August 8, 2018 *17 million subscribers: September 11, 2018 *18 million subscribers: October 5, 2018 *19 million subscribers: November 6, 2018 *20 million subscribers: January 26, 2019 *21 million subscribers: February 28, 2019 *22 million subscribers: July 20, 2019 *23 million subscribers: November 1, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion video views: August 20, 2015. *2 billion video views: October 16, 2016. *3 billion video views: September 15, 2017. *4 billion video views: August 1, 2018. *5 billion video views: June 25, 2019. Trivia * Shane appeared in the horror film, Smiley. * Shane met one of his best friends, Shanna Malcolm, on the set of Smiley. He later convinced her to make her own YouTube channel and she regularly appears on his channel. * Used to work for weight loss company Jenny Craig, but lost his job (as well as others including his brother Jared, and his mom) over a video he posted. * Shane directed the movie, Not Cool, where he also played as Scott, the main character of the movie. * Shane wrote a book, I Hate MySelfie, the book has 18 personal essays coming from the heart/mind of Shane. On March 18, 2015, the book was the top selling paperback book at Barnes and Noble only a week after the release. I Hate Myselfie ''also was on of the New York Times Bestseller list. * Shane wrote another book, ''It Gets Worse, ''which was released on July 19, 2016. * His catchphrase is “hey what’s up you guys.” * Shane reached 15 million subscribers on his 30th birthday, July 19, 2018. * On March 20, 2019, Shane announced on his twitter that him and his boyfriend, Ryland Adams, are engaged. Watch Mojo's "TopX" Series Top 10 YouTube Comedy Channels Shane's ShaneDawsonTV channel ranked 8th in this episode. References de:Shane Dawson '''This page was created on July 16, 2010 by Stdx.' Category:Hall of Fame Category:Users that joined in 2005 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views Category:LGBT YouTubers